metrofandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Line (Washington Metro)
}} The Yellow Line of the Washington Metro consists of twelve subway stations from Huntington to Mt Vernon Sq/7th St-Convention Center. The line is extended to Fort Totten (Washington Metro) station during off-peak hours as part of an 18-month trial program that started on Dec 31, 2006. The line starts in , quickly crosses the , goes through Alexandria and , crosses the via the , and continues north in the as far as M Street NW, at the entrance to the . The line shares trackage with the Green Line (Washington Metro) from the Convention Center northward to Fort Totten during off-peak hours. It is the quick link between downtown Washington and National Airport, and shares nearly all of its track with the Green and Blue Lines. The Yellow Line has only two stations of its own at the southern end of the line, and only two sections of track of its own - the aforementioned section at the end of the line, and the section between the L'Enfant Plaza and Pentagon stations, including the Fenwick Bridge. History Service on the Yellow Line began on April 30, 1983, adding Archives-Navy Mem'l-Penn Quarter to the system, and linking the two already-built stations of Gallery Pl-Chinatown and Pentagon with a bridge across the Potomac River. It was extended beyond National Airport by four stations to Huntington on December 17, 1983, the first station outside of the Capital Beltway. When the Green Line link to U St/African-Amer Civil War Memorial/Cardozo opened on May 11, 1991, it acted as an extension of the Yellow Line until the southern Green Line branch was completed. When Green Line service began, the Yellow Line was truncated to Mt Vernon Sq/7th St-Convention Center, where a pocket track exists to relay trains. The Yellow Line was originally planned to follow a slightly different route than it now follows. The original plan would have sent Yellow Line trains to Franconia-Springfield, with Blue Line trains serving Huntington. This was changed due to a shortage of rail cars at the time of the completion of the line to Huntington. As fewer rail cars were required to operate Yellow Line service than it would be to run Blue Line service out to Huntington, due to the Yellow Line's shorter route, the line designations were switched. Currently, the Yellow Line only operates to Franconia-Springfield on July 4, as part of Metro's special service pattern on that day. Extension to Fort Totten In 2006, Metro board member ] and D.C. Mayor proposed extending Yellow Line service to Fort Totten or even to Greenbelt, which was the originally planned northern terminus for the line. This does not involve construction of any new track, as either extension would run along the same route as the existing Green Line and would thus relieve crowding on that line. Suburban members of the board initially resisted the proposal. Through a compromise that also increases service on the Red Line, the WMATA board approved a Yellow Line extension to the Fort Totten station on April 20, 2006 during off-peak hours. An 18-month pilot program began on December 31, 2006, at a cost of $5.75 million to the District of Columbia. List of stations, south to north Stations served during all operating hours *Huntington *Eisenhower Avenue *King Street (Joins Blue Line on same track) *Braddock Road *Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport *Crystal City *Pentagon City *Pentagon (Blue Line diverges) *''Crosses via '' *L'Enfant Plaza (Transfer station for the Blue, Orange, and planned Silver Lines, and joins Green Line on same track) *Archives-Navy Mem'l-Penn Quarter *Gallery Pl-Chinatown (Transfer station for the Red Line) *Mt Vernon Sq/7th St-Convention Center. Transfer station for the Green Line during peak hours. (Yellow Line trains terminate on a pocket track north of the station during peak hours.) Additional stations served during off-peak hours (Monday-Friday 9:30AM-3PM and 7PM-closing, all day Saturday and Sunday, and selected holidays.) *Shaw-Howard Univ *U St/African-Amer Civil War Memorial/Cardozo *Columbia Heights *Georgia Ave-Petworth *Fort Totten (Transfer station for the Red Line and the Green Line). Yellow Line trains cross back over to the southbound tracks via the crossover just north of Fort Totten (Washington Metro) station. See also * List of Washington Metro stations References External links * world.nycsubway.org: Yellow Line